


BBF

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is coerced into sleeping-over in Natsu's hammock, it's not as comfortable as her best buddy tells her it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBF

"Isn't this great?" Natsu stretched and yawned. "Don't you wish you'd agreed sooner?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Hmmpphht. Technically I didn't agree, so much as, I lost a bet." She was laying on her back, with her side pressed against Natsu from head to toes. He'd given her the softer pillow and a matching blanket. The pillow he was using was actually just a case, lumpy with bulges and not very full. Happy was currently sleeping on Lucy's feet.

Struggling to pull the cover up higher, she yanked harder and started the hammock swinging again. "Shit!" Lucy gave up on the blanket and muttered "Sorry!" at Happy who grumbled at being kicked. Counting to ten, Lucy inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths. "Natsu? How can you be comfortable in this thing?"

"Weirdo, how can you not be comfortable?" He shifted his weight and started a gentle swinging motion. "Isn't this relaxing?"

"Seriously? Natsu, you've got to be kidding - we're squished together and I can't get my blanket up any higher. Happy is cutting off the circulation to my feet and I think I gotta pee again." Lucy struggled in frustration. "I gotta get up - I need to use the facilities." She shifted her legs out from under the exceed and half fell, half jumped out of the hammock. Rubbing her bruised butt cheek, Lucy stumbled to the bathroom followed by Natsu's laughter.

"Natsu, Lucy is a terrible hammock sleeper," Happy chortled. "Her butt was making the whole hammock sag."

"Shut up you shitty cat!"

Happy flew out of the enraged blonde's reach and perched on one of the rafters.

"Calm down Luce! Jump back in and I'll let you tell me a bedtime story."

"Gee thanks, that's so kind of you." Lucy said a short prayer under her breath asking for deliverance from rude cats and obtuse boys. She threw a leg over and pushed down as she tried to leap into the hammock.

"Dammit! Get off me! You weigh a tonne!" Lucy was flat on her back, covered with a half naked best friend and Natsu's makeshift pillow. "You'll have to help me in first again," Lucy sighed. "I can't even imagine why you'd want to have me sleep-over when my bed is so much larger and comfy."

Natsu rolled off Lucy and jumped to his feet, extending a hand to the blonde. With a rueful grin, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Here's your pillow!" Lucy picked it up by the corner, gasping as it spilled it's contents all over the floor. Plain panties, fancy panties, new ones, old ones, assorted varieties - all having one common factor. They were Lucy's panties - panties that had gone missing over the course of their friendship.

"Run Natsu! I don't wanna be an orphan!" Happy shouted, "I'll miss you!"


End file.
